


feel real good

by mujatuan



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/F, Female Im Jaebum | JB, Female Mark Tuan, Genderswap, Grinding, Lesbian Sex, Lots, Smut, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mujatuan/pseuds/mujatuan
Summary: yieun is thirsty and jaehee is hot.





	feel real good

**Author's Note:**

> okay ... this is RUSHED and not very good at all but i really wanted to try it out because of a tweet ( thanks @mobutobu )  
> this is my first time writing f/f so i'm really not experience T^T i'll work harder next time !! please forgive me :)
> 
> yieun -> just female korean name i used from yien  
> jaehee -> jaebeom ofc LOL

how the hell is yieun supposed to control her urges when jaehee looks so goddamn hot all the time?

 

it’s barely yieun’s fault. actually, it’s all because of jaehee and her stupid, sexy hair when it’s tied up that’s making yieun fumble with the lock on their dorm room door, looking like an absolute fool while jaehee presses up behind her, sucking on her neck and running her hands up and down her waist.

 

it started when jaehee dragged her to the basketball court, playing with a few other friends of theirs. jaehee had offered her a spot on her team, which no- because yieun didn’t really want to play basketball in a skirt- and after settling down on the sidelines with her packed snacks, yieun had to watch the  _ entire hour _ of jaehee being hot and sweaty and  _ hot. _ so hot.

 

now, she’s the one feeling hot. jaehee’s hands are rough on her hips and when she finally gets the door open, they both stumble in, skin rubbing against skin. “jae, oh my g-” yieun is cut off when jaehee spins her around and kisses her, hands feeling up all over her body. jaehee untucks her shirt from her skirt and walks them backwards until yieun feels herself fall onto the bed.

 

jaehee kisses her hungrily, and almost as roughly as her hands feel. yieun moans into jaehee’s mouth, scoots up onto the bed so jaehee’s on all fours above her, kissing her senseless. “mmh, yieun, babe,” jaehee mumbles as she moves from yieun’s lips back to her neck, returning to the spot she was working on some minutes ago.

 

yieun feels jaehees hand slip from under her shirt to under her skirt, palming over the insides of her thighs. she spreads them on instinct- lets jaehee take both thighs into her hands, squeezing them as she eats up all of yieun’s little whimpers and whines.

 

jaehee moves one of her hands upwards, onto yieun’s panties, and  _ fuck  _ yieun is soaked. “babe,” jaehee chuckles against her collarbone, feeling up and down her underwear. “you’re dripping for me, baby.”

 

“jae- hurry, please-” yieun gasps, breathless as she rocks her hips up into jaehee’s motions. jaehee smirks, eyes glazed with lust and mischief, as she continues to rub circles onto yieun’s panties. 

 

yieun doesn’t think she’s ever been so horny in her life (this, of course, is not true because the two of them have ridiculously high sex drives, which makes for very fun times) because her body is thrumming with heat and electricity. jaehee  _ finally _ tugs her skirt off, throwing it over to who knows where. she leans back and pulls yieun up, allowing for better access between her legs.

 

“what do you want, eun?” jaehee asks. she strokes up and down yieun’s panties a few more times before those go off, too, leaving yieun in only her shirt riding up above her breasts. “my fingers? my mouth?” jaehee presses two fingers into the slick, warm heat of yieun’s pussy and yieun almost chokes on a moan, hips jerking as jaehee gently dips into her. “a vibe, maybe?”

 

jaehee leans down again, mouth just this far away from her pussy. “you’re so fucking sexy, babe,” jaehee groans, and yieun wants to complain-  _ you’re the hot one, _ she wants to say, but instead only opens her mouth to let out weak whimpers and cries as jaehee takes all four of her fingers to massage her clit.

 

“mmh, fuck, jaehee,” yieun moans, spreading her legs apart even farther. yieun looks between her thighs and sees jaehee biting her bottom lip, eyes focused on where she’s rubbing at her clit. “want you so  _ baaad- _ ”

 

“you’ve got such a pretty cunt, yieun,” jaehee says, tongue darting out to lick at her and  _ fuckkk _ . yieun’s so fucking turned on, seeing jaehee’s beautiful face between her legs and her mouth on her pussy. “tell me what you want, babe.”

 

for a moment, yieun considers the vibrator- but decides against it for the pleasure of seeing jaehee naked instead. “wanna grind on your thigh, an’ you can grind on mine,” yieun slurs, reaching up weakly to tug at jaehee’s shorts.

 

jaehee grins at her, eyes glinting and smile predatory. “being dirty, eunnie?” jaehee coos, rising on her knees to undo the waistband of her shorts. “you wanna ride my thigh?”

 

“please,” yieun responds. she watches with her mouth going dry as jaehee slips out of her shorts and panties in one go, leaving them crumpled up on the floor. “c’mere,” she whines, making grabby hands at jaehee.

 

jaehee sidles up to her once again, except this time with both of them naked from the waist down. she reaches up past yieun’s stomach to fondle her breast, taking her nipple between her thumb and index. yieun feels sparks as jaehee devours her mouth once again, and reaches up behind jaehee to push her downwards.

 

she feels her pussy throb in pleasure as jaehee makes good work with her thigh, pressing it right up to yieun’s clit. “ohh,  _ fuck yeah,”  _ yieun whines, thrusting upwards into the muscle of jaehee’s thigh. she’s always had a thing for them- and same with jaehee for hers, how toned and strong they are in contrast to her own paler, softer ones. 

 

with a little bit of adjusting, yieun is able to feel jaehee’s hot warmth on her leg, and she reaches a hand downwards to feel jaehee’s wetness, the slick coating her skin. “yieun, babe, my god,” jaehee moans as yieun slips a finger between jaehee’s pussy and her leg.

 

they work together in tandem, bodies rolling against each other and room hot, too hot even though they’re both almost naked. yieun tangles a hand into jaehee’s hair and jaehee in return shoves two fingers into yieun’s mouth and buries her own face into yieun’s shoulders.

 

yieun sucks on jaehee’s fingers the best she can- makes sure to slide them below her tongue around her piercing there, knowing that’s the reason jaehee’s breath suddenly hitches. maybe afterwards, jaehee will let her eat her out. 

 

“i’m not going to last long,” jaehee grunts, furiously shoving her own thigh up into yieun’s clit while grinding her own. 

 

yieun responds by whimpering around jaehee’s fingers, licking between them. she feels pleasure pool in her stomach, a knot of electricity coming undone when she humps upwards. jaehee’s skin feels slick and rough and perfect against her own.

 

it’s when jaehee does  _ that  _ does yieun finally feel that final tug of pleasure- jaehee presses soft kisses, so,  _ so _ contrasting to the way her hips move, against the length of her shoulder. yieun shivers before she comes, riding her high out with a drawn out cry of jaehee’s name and feeling the sensations of jaehee against her, the both of them too loud for the thin walls of the dorm.

 

for a moment, when yieun is still in a haze and jaehee’s only begun gyrating harder, faster, does she think about how noisy they must be- how the entire floor can know that jaehee is  _ hers. _ it makes her plant her foot onto the bed and push her thigh up, sliding right against jaehee’s slick cunt.

 

“yieun, shit,” jaehee chokes, “gonna-” she takes her fingers out of yieun’s mouth to grip into her hair instead, body shaking visibly when she comes. yieun feels more slick and wet on her fingers, loving the sounds that jaehee makes and the tightening hold jaehee has on yieun’s hips. 

 

jaehee goes limp on yieun’s body, limbs stiff and both of them feeling like they’re on cloud nine. when jaehee looks up there’s yieun, with jaehee’s slick still on her fingers, shoving them onto her tongue.

 

“you’re unreal,” jaehee says. 

 

yieun looks at her and smiles, scrunching her nose up and cupping jaehee’s face. “i really,” she whispers, “really want you to sit on my face.”

 

jaehee smirks and inches forward, taking her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the second time i've ended a fiction with implied face sitting LOL  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/mujatuan)  
> 


End file.
